


Thankful

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Series: PopSlash: The Thankful Series [2]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gives JC a message. This follows one year after <b>From Me To You</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : Written for musiclover03's birthday 2005.  
> *can be read as a non-au

Chris knew it was early, but that didn’t stop him from dialing the phone. It rang five times before a scratchy voice answered.

“Hello,” grumbled an awoken JC.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“Chris? What the fuck time is it?”

“It doesn’t matter, C. I love you around the clock.”

“You woke me up.”

“I miss you. I know you don’t want to live together, but I miss you when I wake up and you’re not here.”

“Um, okay. I’m going back to sleep now. Bye, you nutcase.”

“C?”

“What?”

“I thought maybe we could tell our parents at least. We’ve been together a year now. I just thought we should tell them. Okay?”

“Sure. Sure. Whatever you want. You figure it all out and call me back in about five hours.”

“I love you.”

“I promise to love you after I get more sleep. I was up late, working.”

“I thought we could invite everyone over here for Thanksgiving and you and I could cook and then tell everyone.”

“Fine. You set it all up and I’ll be there. In five hours. I’m going back to sleep now. We can talk later. Bye.”

When Chris heard the dial tone on the line, he smiled. Of course he would have loved to continue the discussion, but he’d learned that a sleepy JC was often very open to suggestions. He’d called JC up early on purpose, just to plant a notion in his head. Leaning back in his own bed, Chris stared at the ceiling, watching the fan turning. The idea of telling their parents would sink into JC’s thoughts as he slept and when he woke up later, it would seem like a good idea.

 

~END~  
10/16/2005  
© 2005 by Jacie


End file.
